Jealous Much?
by mkmkmk
Summary: Fumu has been struck with the arrow of jealousy! After noticing Kirby spending a lot of time with Meta Knight, Friendly Fumu turned into Furious Fumu! Join Kirby and Fumu in the he-loves-you-not fight of the century! Kirby is female in this story, jus' sayin'. Under revision.
1. Spy Fumu

**This story was written with human forms in mind. And yes, I'm gonna use the frickin' Japanese names. For those who don't know,**

**Fumu: Tiff**

**Bun: Tuff**

**Hohhe: Iro**

**Iroo: Spikehead**

**Cana: meh OC**

**This is all I remember, you'll have to figure out the rest on your own.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIRBY NOR ANY OTHER CHARACTER RELATED TO THIS CATEGORY. I ONLY OWN CANA.**

* * *

Jealousy. I felt its scorching heat burn me inside as I carefully watched Kirby and Meta Knight walk along the path to town from my hiding place behind a tree. Now what are they up to? It's been a few months since Nightmare was defeated, and those two had been talking with each other quite a bit, so, something's definitely going on. I had asked Kirby on several occasions why she was always going to see him practically every day. She always responded with indifferent shrug, as if nothing were wrong with that.

Ha! As if. Well, there was definitely something wrong with that, because she's hitting on the guy I've known for like, ever, and she'd better frickin' stop 'cause he is MINE. I cast a dreamy glance toward Meta's turned back. His personality completely changed after the war. He transformed from cold, stoic, blunt, and kinda good looking, to a fun, charming (definitely), playful, and fricking hot! Sure he is still really serious, most of the time, but he's been a lot more open to people and social than before. My little daydream was rudely interrupted by my bratty brother tugging on my hair. I whirled around, furious. Bun.

"Sis, you're terrible at spyin'. He'll see you," Bun said, smirking. I narrowed my eyes.

"Well, now that you're here, yeah he just might," I spat.

"Who?" a deep, velvety voice asked. I paled, turning around slowly. Yep, it's him all right.

"U-u-uh... n-no one!" I stammered, my gaze flickering to Kirby, who was holding onto Meta's right arm. Hatred bubbled inside o me. I managed to keep myself from socking the bitch in the face as I straightened from my crouch. I forced a smile. "I just saw a... uh... an insect that I have never seem before on this tree, and... I was examining it. But it... er... flew away."

Guilt rose up inside of me. I just lied to my crush! I'm a despicable human being. I stopped myself from curling up into a ball a crying my shame away, as Meta Knight looked skeptical, but shrugged the suspicion off.

"Okay..." He said, beginning to walk away, Kirby still latched onto his arm. Then Kirby did something I totally did not expect. She looked over her shoulder, smirking may I add, and stuck out her tongue! I felt so mad, I thought I was gonna burst. That little bitch! I just wanna smack those little pink cheeks until they fuckin' BLEED. I stormed away, muttering the darkest curses I knew. Bun followed, a worried expression on his face.

"Sis, you know you're never gonna get him if you're jus' spyin' on him and Kirby all the time." He patted my back. I sighed. Bun was right. If I keep going on like this, Kirby will be Meta's girlfriend real soon. Heck, they've probably already started dating. I unclenched my fists. A little bit of blood were on my nails. I muttered another curse.

"What should I do then? Kirby is always RIGHT THERE. It's not like I could just pull her away and start flirtin' with him like I had always been there." I rolled my eyes as I spoke. Bun sighed thoughtfully. Behind his bangs, his reddish eyes brightened.

"You could take him out on a picnic, along with Sword and Blade, so it's not too suspicious." He grinned like the obnoxious boy he was. I was about to retort, but that idea... was actually a pretty good start. I smiled. It was so simple, yet it could be so effective. "Okay, first thing in the morning tomorrow. The plan will soon be in action!" I said, grinning. Another idea popped into my head. I smirked.

"How about I leave him out and just ask Sword and Blade? And maybe I could get Hohhe to pretend to be like a really close friend!" Bun beamed.

"Yeah!" He said smiling, then he looked down, a light pink blush coming to his cheeks. "Hey Fumu? Do you think I could bring Cana? She loves picnics." I smiled.

"Of course Bun! But don't get too serious with your girlfriend. Your still only thirteen," I teased. Bun's face turned red.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. We'll fix up the picnic tonight okay? Go tell Hohhe and Cana." Bun saluted then scampered off. I sighed, stepping out of the bushes. I spotted Meta and Kirby standing on a cliff about a hundred yards away, looking out to the sea. Kirby wasn't holding Meta's arm (thank goodness), but I still felt that sick feeling come back.

I saw Kirby try to take Meta's hand but he pulled away. I was confused, but then, Kirby hugged him. Heat flared up, my eyes narrowed, my fists clenched. I turned on heel and stormed away to the castle, never looking back. As I entered the castle grounds, I was greeted by Sir Dragato and Sir Nonsurat. I barely noticed their friendly waves, I was too busy thinking of something else. I walked through the quiet stone halls of the castle, towards my home, when I knocked into Sir Falspar. Dammit.

"Hey! Watch it!" He cried, narrowing his pale yellow eyes. I merely stared, glumly, then walked past him. His gaze softened. "What's the matter?" I stopped.

"Nothing." I detected a slight quiver in my voice, and apparently he noticed it too.

"Ya sure? You don't seem as... munchkin-ey as you usually are." I faced him. **[1] **

"Why are you asking?" He rolled his eyes.

"Look, just because I act like a doofus doesn't mean that I don't act like a knight. Cut me some slack, jeez." I turned away.

"Excuse me." I began to walk down the halls again, when I felt a tug on my hair, again. I turned around, again. I face Falspar, AGAIN.

"It's about Meta Knight isn't it?" My eyes widened. Falspar laughed. "Yep! It's about him alright!" My gaze turned murderous.

"If you dare to say anything to anybody I will hunt you down and slit your throat. Remember the last time you messed with me?" He gulped. Good. Least he learned from last time. He nodded.

"I noticed that you stare at him a lot, including your jealous looks at Kirby, and boy, this is one big triangle!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means: You like someone who might like you back, but another person likes him and he might like her back, which puts you in a tight situation, because she's always around him, seemingly pulling him away from you every second he spends time with her, but he might like you more than her, but you're not too sure on that, then again he might like her more than you, so the odds would be against you, unless you can pull him away from her, making it possible for him to be yours, but that might not be the case, either way she might then get mad, so you might get mad, so then you might start yelling at each other, then he would realize that both you and her like him a lot, putting him in an awkward situation, so he would then choose the one he likes the most, push away the one he doesn't like most, then kiss the one he does like most, and finally, the one he doesn't like most will walk away crying. You got me?" **[2] **

I blinked. "Eh... ya." He nodded, then walked away. I shook my head and walking into my house, silently shutting the door behind me.

* * *

**[1] I always imagine Falspar with Johnny Depp's voice (:/)**

**[2] Falspar kinda explained Fumu's entire situation without even realizing it (-_-')**

**I'm sorry if the characters are OOC, like Fumu. She sounds more like her Tiff counterpart than Fumu, but she is in THAT stage where... stuff happens to ya... I just scarred myself for life. I might go back to using the English names Japanese ones, just so I can overexaggerate the characters cuz their so damn cheesy! X3 **


	2. Contains Mature Content

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIRBY.**

**Here is another chapter. There is a scene which is m-rated for a good reason so, don't like, don't read.**

* * *

Meta Knight pushed Kirby's arms away from around him. His eyes were narrowed and orange with irritation. "Kirby," he began sternly, "I don't like you the way you think I do." Please, stop acting like I am like..." He stopped to think of a word that most people use today. "Like... your boyfriend or something of the sort. I hold no feelings for you in the way you desire." He turned away, pulling his cape around his body. Kirby felt like she had just been stabbed in the heart. "How could he be so cruel?" She thought, tears coming to her sapphire eyes. She swallowed her sadness, opening he mouth to speak.

"Don't you have feelings?!" she cried, "Don't you realize how much I care about you?!" He sighed. Meta Knight has dealed with these kinds of situations before. Several women in the army had been attracted to him, but their love was unreal, fake, a hoax. They didn't fall in love with him, the real him, just his power, his titles, his appearance. There was only one person he knew who actually succeeded in trying find out who he really was and was still alive. Fumu.

During the war, she had spent hours with him, debating several things, mostly centered around Nightmare and Dedede. At the same time, Meta felt something awaken inside of him whenever she was around. He was always more emotional (though he never showed it)when she was there. He felt awkward, and always found himself blushing whenever she smiled at him. He felt this need to be around her all the time, protecting her, whether there was danger or not.

He also caught himself thinking of her on his free time, and as he patrolled the hallways. He was so confused and frustrated by his strange emotions. He had, practically, no idea of why they made him feel so different around her. He just wanted them to go away. Meta continued to stare at Kirby, then turned and walked away back to the castle.

Kirby watched as he left, her heart tight and heavy in her chest. She clenched her fists, tears streaming down her cheeks and quietly falling to the ground. She ran to her dome shaped house, bursting through the front door, startling Tokkori, who was sleeping at the time. The human-ish bird glared at Kirby.

"Hey! What's the big idea Kirby!? I'm tryin' to sleep here!" Kirby grabbed him by the neck and kicked him out the door. She collapsed on her bed, burying her face into her pillow. She began to sob quietly. Tokkori had his ear (?)to the door, listening carefully to the girls sobs. He opened the door, and walked inside. He sat next to Kirby, sighing as he watched her cry.

* * *

Meta Knight strode down the hallway, his armour clacking together as he walked. He heard two people talking. One was Fumu, he knew that for sure, and the other was Falspar. He silently walked along the wall to where they were talking.

"Look, just because I act like a doofus doesn't mean that I don't act like a knight. Cut me some slack, jeez." Falspar.

"Excuse me." Fumu. Meta backed up, hearing her tapping shoes come closer.

"It's about Meta Knight isn't it?" Fumu stopped walking. Meta froze, creeping back a bit. He heard Falspar laugh. "Yep! It's about him alright!"

"If you dare to say anything to anybody I will hunt you down and slit your throat. Remember the last time you messed with me?" Fumu. Meta heard Falspar gulp. Meta's face turned pink. He turned, silently, and ran. He dashed through the door of his home, surprising his knaves, and sped off to his room, locking the door behind him.

* * *

**(Back with Fumu)**

After bandaging up her cuts, Fumu walked through the living room to the kitchen, getting out a picnic basket. She began to fill it, listing all the things that she needed in her head. When there was enough for her, Bun, Cana, and Hohhe, she stopped.

"I should go ask Sword and Blade now," she thought, walking towards the door. She got out into the hallway, beginning to sprint to the Knights' quarters. Once she reached their home, she knocked on their door.

"I've got it," Sword's voice said from behind the door. He opened it, smiling warmly at Fumu. "Ah! Lady Fumu! What brings you to our door tonight?" She smiled at the older boy in return.

* * *

**(Back with Meta)**

Knock, knock, knock. Meta sat up on his bed, alert. "Who was that?" he mumbled thoughtfully.

"I've got it," he heard Sword say. Meta rubbed his eyes through his mask, yawning quietly. He was confused.

"Who would be coming at this hour?" A small silence passed. Meta narrowed his eyes. "Kirby..." he whispered to himself. He was really starting to get annoyed with the persistent pink girl, always following him around and stupid shit like that. He's had enough. He slid off his bed and started toward his door.

"Ah! Lady Fumu! What brings you to our door tonight?" Meta came to an abrupt halt.

"Fumu?! What's she doing here?" he thought, anxiously. He pressed his ear to the door, listening carefully.

"I was wondering if you and Blade would like to come with me, Bun, Cana, and Hohhe on a picnic tomorrow! If Sir Meta Knight allows it." Meta flinched, feeling a pang of jealousy from Fumu's words, his eyes turning mint green.

"Of course! We'd love to come!" "Okay! We'll come and get you, so be ready. See you two tomorrow!" Faint tapping signified that she was going out, but they abruptly stopped. "Oh! I almost forgot! Meta Knight can come if he wants to. Can you tell him that when he gets back, Sword?"

"Sure. Wait, where was he?"

"What!?" Meta thought, "He knows damn well that I'm right here!"

"Last time I saw him, he was out on the cliff with Kirby." She began to giggle, "I think they're dating." Meta's face darkened to scarlet. Sword laughed.

"Huh, so that's why he's always gone. But I'm pretty sure he wouldn't date Kirby, even if he loved her. She's just too young. M'kay, bye Fumu." She laughed.

"Whatever you say. Bye Sword!" She left. Meta sighed sliding to the ground. He had begun to feel emotional again. His eyes stung and his jaw was clenched. His hands were balled up in fists, his legs felt like jelly.

"Is this what jealousy feels like?" He thought glumly, "Why am I feeling like this? Is it because Fumu came especially for Sword and Blade, with me as an almost forgotten side?" Knock, knock, knock.

"Sir?" Sword. "Are you still awake?"

"Yes?" Meta replied, staving off his exceedingly annoying emotions.

"Fumu was wondering if me and Blade could go with her and her friends on a picnic. She also said you can come too. Is that alright?" Meta thought for a second.

"Should I go?" he thought. He sighed. "Very well."

"Thanks, Sir," Sword paused, "Are you alright?" Meta sighed yet again, his brow furrowing.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay." It was clear that Sword didn't believe him, but he didn't push it. "Are you coming with us? I'm pretty sure Fumu would be disappointed if you didn't." Meta's eyes turned red.

"No," he thought, "I must keep myself under control." He took a deep breath. "Yes, I'll come." On the other side of the door, Meta didn't know it, but Sword was smiling.

After years of being his knave, Sword had developed the ability to see through Meta Knight's act of being an emotionless drag. He knew, that deep inside, Meta Knight was actually kind, and caring. He'd do anything, even die, for a friend. He knew his lord especially cared for the cabinet minister's daughter, Fumu. He would never admit it, to Sword or Blade anyway, but Sword knew better.

He walked to the living room, planting a kiss on Blade's cheek as he sat down next to her. She smiled, laying her head on her husband's chest. He caressed her growing belly. She has been pregnant for six months now, and Sword was getting really excited, yet extremely nervous.

"You should be going to bed," he murmured into her ear. She nodded, Sword helping her to her feet. The couple walked into their room and shut off the lights for the night.

* * *

**(With Fumu)**

"Thank god that he wasn't there, or else I would've blew it!" Fumu said, sighing with relief she got out a plastic cup from the cupboard. Bun rolled his eyes.

"He could still be with Kirby. I mean, you saw those two this afternoon. You were spying on them."

CRACK!

Bun's head snapped up from his sports magazine. In Fumu's hand, were the cracked pieces of a plastic cup. Bun gulped.

"I swear that I will never speak of Meta Knight and Kirby being together while you're around." Bun was holding up his right hand, hoping he would be spared from his sister's wrath. She stared at him, her eyes burning with anger. She took a deep breath and walked away into her room.

"Goodnight!," she called. Bun finally allowed himself to breath again.

"That, was close," he thought.

* * *

**(With Meta. WARNING: This part does hint some naughty stuff. You have been warned.)**

Meta stared at the ceiling of his room. He had given up on sleeping ages ago, but was still trying to slip into a blissful rest. He swung himself out of bed. He fastened his cloak on and they transformed into bat-like wings. Pushing open the doors of the terrace, stepping out onto the stone rail. He jumped off, letting the wind run past his wings as he spiraled down to Fumu's window.

He landed silently on the small ledge in front of the girl's window. His golden amber eyes glowed in the darkness, brightening his surroundings. Sleeping peacefully on her bed was Fumu, a smile creased on her lips. Meta narrowed his eyes, confused, when she moaned softly in her sleep, squirming under the blankets.

Her cheeks turned red, and she moaned a little louder, her face showing a small pained looked. Alarmed, Meta opened her window, slipping inside. But the pained look disappeared, replaced with a likeness of pure pleasure. Meta's eyes darkened to purple, his confusion and curiosity finally showing itself. What's wrong with her? She moaned again, squirming even more, a giggle escaping her lips.

"Meta Knight," she whispered, her breathing hard and sounded exhausted. Meta blushed crimson. She squirmed even more beneath her blankets, a wet mark on her blanket. Meta got a terrible guess of exactly what was going , one of the most intelligent, kind, and innocent people Meta Knight has ever met, was having a wet dream.

Meta stepped back, dumbstruck. Was Fumu dreaming about him? His blush darkened to as deep a red it could go. He felt something dribble from his nose, tasting blood on his lips. He lifted his mask slightly and ran his thumb across his top lip. His glowing eyes illuminated a reddish liquid.

"Oh fuck," he thought. He slipped back through the window, shutting it silently. He zipped to his room, into the bathroom. He cleaned up his bloody nose. "So... She was dreaming about," he thought, gulping down his shock, "me..." For a second he felt happy that he found out that she like him, then mentally smacked himself across the face. He couldn't believe that he actually thought that! WHAT. THE. FUCK!?

_"Someone's thinking dirty,"_ A dark presence entered the knight's mind.

"Dark, go away," Meta told his counterpart sternly. Dark merely laughed.

_"So... when are ya planning to do her? I could give you some tips, since you're a virgin. Trust me, I've done my share of those dark chicks,"_ Dark offered. Meta blushed madly.

"Dark, go away, now."

_"Aw, Meta don't you want to please your girl?"_

"Get the flying fuck out of my head, Dark. Or else I'm gonna go over there and whoop your ass."

_"Alright, alright, but when ya need me, whether you want me there or not, I'm gonna barge in. See ya bitch."_ His presence faded from his mind, and the relief came flooding in. Meta sighed, throwing away a blood covered napkin and washing his hands. He unclipped his cape and tossed it onto a hook, before letting himself fall on his bed. His thoughts wouldn't stay away from the moment in Fumu's room.

Had she dreamed that every night? Had she? Meta felt his eyelids grow heavy. He wanted to stay awake and think this through thoroughly, but his body had other plans. It didn't care whether it was resting next to the opposite sex or not. It wanted to sleep! Meta felt his body go into "sleep mode".

His eyelids shut and the rest of him felt limp. Soon, his breathing was slow and even, signifying that he was at rest. Dark, his counterpart, watched him carefully as he slept. Carefully, so as to not wake his good side and get his ass chopped off and sold to the Black Market. A mischievous smirk stole across his scarred face.

_"This,"_ he whispered, _"is going to be so, much, fun."_

* * *

**(Be prepared for naughty stuff. This is my first time writing something like this so please go easy on me. I not a pro, and I probably never will be. I'm sorry if it sucks.)**

_Her face was flushed, her hair splayed all around, her breath quick. This night was the night she wouldn't be resting alone. Tonight was her night of pleasure, comfort, the fulfillment of her extreme desire._

_A smooth finger ran along her leg, up her midsection, stopping at the base of her neck. His lips were right next her ear, his velvety voice capturing her completely. She was aroused by the very thought of him already, so his touch was quite overwhelming. Their clothes lay strewn and abandoned on the floor, forgotten for the night of their lives. Quiet laughter came from him as a moan of pleasure escaped his lady's lips._

_"You seem exceedingly experienced with this," he breathed into her ear, his breath was warm and tickled her skin, his eyes a creamy looking lime green. He laughed. She moaned softly as he massaged her breasts. He lightly bit her neck, sucking her skin slightly. He moved down and his tongue slipped down to her lush melons, slowly blanketing them in his saliva. She moaned happily at this wet contact, feeling a rush of heat at her core._

_It just felt so good._

_She froze when one of his hands touched her crotch, his fingers running over her entrance, her blush darkening. A few whispers from him calmed her down, allowing him to be in nearly full control yet again. Her own hands were caressing his very defined six-pack. Very slowly he inserted a finger into her entrance._

_"Ah... aah..." Fumu's breathing became more erratic as he gently pushed his finger in and out of her, fingering her insides. "M-more, Meta. P-please. More," she whimpered, trying to get as close as she could to the boy beside her. He smiled, his eyes shining with lust._

_"Of course," he whispered, seductively, inserting another finger with the first. Fumu moaned in pain and pleasure. She squirmed a little closer, breathing heavily. He purred with pleasure, making her giggle with delight before she felt herself become weak. Her body pressed even closer to his as her exhaustion began to win over her senses__. He laughed again, sending shudders down her back. She was getting impatient. She moaned nuzzling his neck with want, but she knew she was going to be sleeping in seconds._

_Her senses shut down, one by one until she only felt his body pressed to hers. All at once, everything faded._

**(Okay m-rated scene is ovah)**

* * *

Fumu bolted up, her breathing quick and sharp. Her face turned bright red as memories of her dream crowded into her brain. She ran her finger though her hair, sweat beaded her forehead. Had SHE dreamed that?! She pinched herself a couple times, hoping that it wasn't true. Unfortunately for her, it was.

She had dreamed that she was doing "it", with the head knight of the very castle both stayed in. In HER room too! She looked around, checking to see if what had happened in the dream hadn't actually happened in real life. It didn't. She felt dirty. Dirty beyond all reason. And yet, strangely happy. So, he couldn't be hers in real life, too damn bad for her. BUT. In a dream, it's just fine. She mentally shot herself. "You sick, sick freak!" She screamed at herself mentally, forcing the memories into a ball and throwing it to the back of her head.

She glanced at the clock. 4:34 AM. She looked down, seeing her wet blankets. "Shit..." she muttered out loud. She leaped out of bed, looking out the window. "God," she thought, "it isn't even five and the sun's already up. She quickly ran into the bathroom and cleaned up. Then she pulled the wet blankets off her bed and tossed them into the laundry room. She'd tell her mother she spilled her milk that she was drinking in bed.

She got changed into a light green shirt, pulling on pink shorts as she brushed her hair. After putting her hair up, she leapt out her door and trotted into Bun's room. "Bun! Wake up!" She said, shaking the young boy awake. He groaned, sliding open his reddish eyes.

"What?" He mumbled, sitting up and wiping away saliva that had come to be all around his mouth.

"Get up! I'm going to finish packing. Sword and Blade will be up soon." He sighed.

"Okay..." he swung himself out of bed. Both teens walked into the kitchen. They finished packing and grabbed a few other necessary items for a picnic.

As they neared the Knights' residence, Fumu whispered, "This is going to be interesting." Bun snickered.

"Damn straight." Unknown to them, a shadowed presence was watching their every move.

_"Holy shit, that chick has got one naughty mind"_ Dark thought, smirking. A friend of his, Dark Mind, had watched her dream then transferred his memories into Dark's head. Dark was shocked by this girl's thoughts and desires. But he was mostly amused.

_"This will definitely be fun to watch,"_ he thought, _"You've got a girl that's really desperate there, Mety. Have fun with her. Because, she has been targeted."_

* * *

**This took me quite a while. Review. Like. Flame. I'll take anything. Until next time! :)**


	3. A Filler

"Sir, if you don't put that on, I'm giving Fumu your candy jar. And then, I'm gonna paint your room _red_, and after that, I'm gonna do a _Hell_ of a load of other shit that _will_ piss you off," Blade growled threateningly, pounding on His Lordship's door. Meta Knight groaned.

"Why?" he asked, "Why do I have to put on this god-awful, strange, different, _stupid_ thing you call clothing?" Blade huffed irritably.

"Because it makes you look like a normal person!"

"I don't want to be normal person! I want to be me!"

**"YOU PUT THE DAMN THING ON BEFORE I BUST DOWN THIS DOOR AND FORCE IT ON YOU!"**

"No!"

Sword rolled his eyes. Those two always get into the dumbest fights, despite the fact that the both of them were intelligent, especially Sir Meta Knight. Sighing, Sword stood up and went to stand next to his wife.

"Sir, please don't upset her. She's six months pregnant and things could happen to our child if she gets too worked up," Sword said. Meta Knight heard the undertone of pleading in Sword's voice. He sighed heavily, holding a deep blue 'hoodie' up. _Well, at least it's blue._

"Fine," he said at last. Blade smiled when she heard the shuffling of clothing.

"You have to put the other stuff on too, okay?"

"Goddammit! Woman, give it a rest!"

**"EXCUSE ME?!" **Sword facepalmed.

* * *

Fumu and Bun slowly made their way towards the knights' quarters, their feet tapping lightly on the stone floor. Fumu ran over a list of the necessities for the picnic with Bun, as well as a few oh her things needed for their plan to work.

"Did you pack the rice cakes? Watermelon? Did you bring the picnic cloth?" She asked and she rummaged through the her basket. Bun nodded absentmindedly. She tilted her head at him. "Did you put on sunscreen?"

"I don't need it."

"Yes you do! You could get a burn, o-or an abnormal tan! You know how badly mom freaks over sunburns!" Fumu said worriedly, remembering what happened when her mother had found wrinkles on her face. She shuddered, as well as Bun.

"I still don't need it," he insisted. Fumu scoffed.

"You're gonna regret that decision, Bun. And look-y here. We're at our destination." Fumu raised her hand to knock on the door when she heard yelling.

**"YOU GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT OF THAT ROOM RIGHT NOW! YOU HEAR ME!?" **An angry feminine voice shrieked. Fumu and Bun exchanged looks.

"Blade?" They both whispered. There was a groan.

"I don't want to," a deep voice said defiantly, "Besides, I look ridiculous." _Sir_ _Meta Knight. _There was a growl, then silence.

"Sir, please," Sword's voice pleaded. Fumu heard a very quiet sigh, then a door opening, then a satisfied harrumph from Blade.

"You look fine, now hand it over."

"Blade, I've tolerated a lot of things from you and your currently pregnant state, but this is too much," Sir Meta Knight growled. There was a silence, then some struggled sounds, an finally the sound of leather snapping. "Blade! Give it back!"

"No. Not until the sun sets," Blade's said calmly, an enormous contrast to the anger and irritation in her voice only seconds ago.

"BLADE!" Meta Knight cried out incredulously.

**"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! I SAID NO! END OF THE FUCKING STORY! NOW STOP BEING A PUSSY AND COME WITH US!"** There was another silence and Fumu shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"I feel my impending doom," Meta Knight muttered, sounding irritated. There was the shuffling of feet as they came to the door.

They found Fumu frozen with her fist raised as if she were about to knock on the door, a basket in her left hand. Bun was tight-lipped and his maroon eyes were wide beneath his bangs. The awkward silence that followed afterward was...fairly awkward.

Fumu stared at Sir Meta Knight in complete shock. He wore blue jeans, purple sneakers and a dark blue hoodie, not a hint of metal anywhere. He had his hood on so she could only see his lower jaw and his natural blush that was beginning to darken and spread across his face. Fumu gazed at Sword, who was dressed in a similar manner, but different colors, and he was wearing his sweater around his waist, like a belt. Blade was stunning with her plain shirt and yoga pants, even with that round belly her growing child had given her. Sword shuffled on his feet, burying his hands into his pockets while he waited for everyone else to snap out of their dazes. Blade got out of it next.

"Oh! Hello..." Blade said, scratching her arm, "We should get going, no?" Fumu blinked.

"Uh...yeah. Yeah let's go." The five of them began to walk down the hall toward the courtyard, then to the drawbridge which Waddle Doo quickly lowered. Fumu raised an eyebrow. It always took a lot of persuasion for the eye-patched captain to actually lower it, but then she saw Meta Knight glaring at him with his glowing blood red eyes. _Um...okay._

"Thanks, Doo!" Fumu called as they walked across the bridge. The one-eyed man merely nodded then sprinted off. They walked down the hill in an unnerving silence, and upon reaching the village, everyone turned to look at the five of them, looked away, froze in place, then looked back with wide eyes. All of their eyes were fixated towards the knights. Meta Knight reached up to his hood and pulled it further around his face so only darkness was seen within.

Not long after, whispers were being exchanged as they walked past the main square, making Meta Knight want to disappear more as each second ticked by. They were talking about him. He could hear their quick whispers, stifled laughs, dreamy hums and quiet whistles. His hidden face burned with embarrassment. Reaching his mind out to his knaves he reported to them that he was leaving. Wrong move. Blade snatched his arm and tugged him along. He muttered silent curses, mentally damning whatever asshole twisted his fate around to make his endure _this. _He quietly sighed and gave into the incessant tugging of Blade's hand on his arm, muttering nonsense as he walked with a defeated air next to the person he sometimes considered his extremely annoying sister.

A young cappy girl holding an ice cooler around Bun's age trotted up to them. She smiled prettily at Bun while batting her eyes flirtatiously. Meta Knight almost rolled his eyes, Fumu coughed, Blade raised an eyebrow, Bun blushed and Sword stared hungrily at the picnic basket. The cappy girl was giggling with Bun the rest off the way and Meta Knight had to hold himself back from punching the idiotic girl. She reminded him of Kirby.

_Kirby_.

Guilt rose up in his throat before it settled like a heavy stone in his stomach and suddenly he didn't feel very hungry anymore. He shouldn't have been so hard on her. He hadn't meant to lose his temper, he just wanted her to back off a bit. He quietly sighed, earning him a curious look from Fumu.

Blade was absolutely beaming as they walked up the hill to Fumu's favorite picnic spot.

_Somebody please take me away from here._

He helped set up the picnic cloth, the food and the drinks. Fumu slid the cooler into the now emptier basket.

"What's in there?" He asked softly. The cappy girl beside Fumu smiled happily.

"Dessert." Now he was hungry again.

_Damn my sweet tooth._

* * *

**Yeah, this is kind of a filler thingy. I've been having a major writer's block and have been reading other stories from a different category (as well as Kirby) to get back into the swing of things. I'm sorry, I really am, but I wi update every now and then. I have little smidgets of plots down and I'm slowly turning it into real thing. ):, Again, I'm sorry...**


End file.
